


[Podfic] No Way Back

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, English Accent, Homelessness, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of self-harm, Podfic, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Soundcloud, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock always had an influence on John, so when he "dies" and John finds his secret stash of cocaine, one thing leads to another. And John is far too proud to admit just how far he is falling or ask for help. After all, who is there left that he can really ask?





	[Podfic] No Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457790) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



> A complete change of pace today with this fic.  
> This is more of a promise to the author, KeelieThompson1, that the series will be completed next year (I had indicated that it would be ready this autumn but other projects had to take precedence, as it turned out). The main part of the series, One Step Forward, will be presented in late spring/early summer of next year but I invite you to take a sneak peek here.  
> I know I'm horribly twisted and awful, but I love seeing our characters brought to their lowest point so that they can rise, like a phoenix, from the ashes. Keelie does this extremely well and I thank her for permission to bring her words to audio.


End file.
